Você vem comigo
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: A.U. Mais uma tentativa do demônio Tony de cortejar o belo anjo Steve. Menção a Thorki.


**Título:** Você vem comigo.  
**Categoria:[1º Gincana Vingadora] Steve e o dom de desenhar, **AU (angels and demons); Slash M/M; Humor; Paródia.  
**Advertências: **Paródia com temas religiosos (please, é só humor, não quero ofender ninguém).  
**Resumo:** Mais uma tentativa do demônio Tony de cortejar o belo anjo Steve. Menção a Thorki.

**N.A:** Essa fic eu fiz para uma gincana, para comemorar um ano do thread de Avengers no fórum que participo, espero q gostem! Nessa tarefa, se precisava usar fanarts pra escrever fics, esse é o fanart dessa fic: http(dois pontos) (barra barra) 25(ponto) media(ponto) tumblr(ponto) com(barra) tumblr _m7o07vGfkZ1qd557ro1_ 500(ponto)png

**N.A2:** Ainda to esperando um raio me atingir ¬¬

**Você vem comigo.**

-Você vem comigo...- Steve disse ao segurar o pulso do outro com firmeza e começar a puxá-lo por todo o percurso até fora do prédio.

-Ei, espera! Eu estava prestes a falir essa empresa!- Tony reclamou, olhando para a sala de reuniões que acabara de deixar.

-E é por isso que eu estou te levando de volta, você não pode ficar assim, subindo a terra indiscriminadamente e sem supervisão...

-Mas eles tratam os empregados como escravos!

-O Pai trabalha de maneiras misteriosas...e porque alguém como _você_ se importa com isso?

-Porque se eles estão cansados e sem tempo e dinheiro, eles não podem pecar! Pelo menos não muito... e talvez eu seja o "jeito misterioso"...

-Não é. Se fosse para falir, já teria acontecido ou já vai...

-Sim! Se você me der mais um minuto, eu...

-Não!- Steve parou e virou-se para encarar o outro, que foi de encontro com o peito dele pela parada abrupta.

-Você tem malhando? Tá tão durinho...- Tony comentou, tocando e analisando o peito do outro.

-Isso não é da sua conta!- Steve o afastou pelos ombros, deixando-o a um braço de distância de si e suspirou, sentindo as bochechas corarem um pouco.- Eu vou contar se você prometer não fugir mais.

-Dou minha palavra de demônio!- ele ergueu a mão direita e sorriu divertido para o revirar de olhos do outro –É só o que eu posso oferecer...

-Que seja então. Essa empresa precisa continuar assim para que os trabalhadores se revoltem e consigam novos direitos para todos. Se falir e todos se separarem para outras empresas não tem como saber se vão se revoltar, entende?

-Oh. Ok. Foi mal. Viu no que dá não compartilhar seus planos? E depois nós que somos os egoístas...  
Steve cruzou os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o outro.

-Por que você continua fazendo isso? Tem demônios que nunca subiram a terra e nem querem... Por que continua dificultando a minha vida? Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ser sua babá...

-Ai. E eu achava que os anjos eram românticos, mas parece que nem tudo no mundo é poesia.* Eu estou carregando este relacionamento nas costas! A terra é o único lugar em que podemos nos encontrar sem ter que pedir permissão formal para os Chefões e, ao que parece, você prefere ficar afofando nuvens e entortando aço celestial para fazer auréolas do que...

-Eu não faço nada disso! Eu treino os anjos mais recentes e agora eu tive que os deixar com Thor, dentre tantos outros anjos! Logo ele que gosta de lutar demais para um ser que deveria espalhar a paz... e eu fiz isso para vir aqui para mais uma das suas tentativas malucas de me cortejar? Droga, Tony!

-Uau, você é tão sexy quando fala palavrão, apesar que "droga" nem pode ser considerado um palavrão, ainda assim...

-Tony...-Steve disse ameaçador, abrindo um pouco as asas, mas respirando fundo para se conter.

-Okay, okay...mas é você quem não me escuta! Há séculos que digo que fomos feitos um para o outro...

-Nós somos de mundos diferentes...- Steve encontrara um novo argumento.

-Mas ainda podemos nos encontrar aqui e somos da mesma espécie...

-Nós não...

-Somos sim. – Tony interrompeu-o. –Somos todos anjos, eu só sou do tipo mais levado e desobediente... –o loiro bufou- vamos lá, Steve, vai ser que nem numa história que eu li aqui na terra: Romeu e Julieta... eu sou o Romeu, se quer saber...

-Pare de brincadeira, Tony...e eu não sou a Julieta nesse seu cenário louco...

-Oh, então você conhece a história? Nós podemos encená-la então, mas com um final mais pervet...digo, divertido...

-Oh, pelo amor de...- Steve se cansou de discutir e pegou o outro no colo, abrindo as asas e começando a subir aos céus. Tony não podia entrar sem permissão, então precisava ser carregado por um anjo. Esse era provavelmente um dos motivos de Tony aprontar tanto ao ponto de ter que dar satisfação aos seus dois Chefões.

-Iuuupiii! Adoro essa parte!- "Eu num disse?" Steve pensou, balançando a cabeça –Okay, acho que posso ser a Julieta então...

-Por favor, pare de falar coisas estranhas... e derrube logo essa coisa humana...

-Espera um pouco, vou só mandar uma mensagem para o Loki dizendo que você enfim vai me levar para sua nuvem e fazer "coisas" comigo...- ele disse, digitando no aparelho em sua mão.

-Eu não vou..! Ah, o que importa...- Steve acelerou, resolvendo ignorar o outro.

-O Loki vai ficar com tanta inveja! Ele vem tentando conseguir o mesmo com o seu amiguinho, o Thor, mas o loiro é tão inocente que nem percebe... é hilário...ei, você tá me ouvindo? Steve? Steve!

Logo estavam bem na porta de entrada da sala do Pai, deixou Tony descer de seus braços, indo bater na porta para que ele pudesse entrar.

-Okay, eu entendi, você é do tipo tradicional, eu devia ter previsto essa qualidade num anjo... erro meu. Não se preocupe, eu vou aproveitar que vou falar com Ele e peço para o Pai a sua mão...- Tony virou-se para abrir a porta.

-O que?! Não! Não ouse!- Steve corou e empalideceu rapidamente, puxando o outro de volta. –Pense bem no que vai fazer...você pode acabar punido...talvez até a mil anos sem visitar a terra...

-Oun, você vai sentir saudades? Isso é ainda melhor! Mil anos com você pensando em mim ou a chance de te ter para sempre? Não há o que pensar! Eu vou...

-Não vai não! seja razoável... se você gosta mesmo de mim...- Steve tentou, ficando vermelho a contra gosto -...não faça isso... Veja, eu deixo você me beijar se você reconsiderar essa ideia maluca...

-Eu não sei... é tentador, mas...se eu te tiver para sempre...

-Você não vai encostar um dedo em mim. Então pense bem em minha oferta.

Anjos eram seres muito independentes e autossuficientes, era raro ver um em companhia do outro, talvez numa missão de alto nível, mas essas não aconteciam faz tempo. Enfim, era improvável, porém não impossível, haver anjos que constantemente se encontravam em companhia do outro.

Nesses casos, não era surpresa quando o Pai os concedia União Eterna, permitindo que ficassem juntos todos os tempos, mesmo os sem missões. Entretanto, isso era tão raro e único. E anjos não deviam ficar próximos, é muita energia boa concentrada num só lugar, então quando esse tipo de União ocorria, eventualmente os dois seres, depois de alguns séculos humanos juntos, iriam se combinar, se condensar e implodir em energia que caía na terra em vários pares de energia (um de cada anjo) que se misturariam com os humanos, os quais iriam compartilhar o mesmo sentimento e conexão angelical.

Esse era o motivo de Steve ter lido Romeu e Julieta, eles eram um desses, assim como Elizabeth e Darcy de Orgulho e Preconceito... casais assim geralmente eram documentados na ficção, como se os outros humanos percebessem a importância e quão especial e único era aquele sentimento, quase que transcendendo o amor humano. **

Agora, o que Tony ia pedir era um pouco diferente, afinal, o moreno era um anjo caído. Isso era ainda mais incomum, só ouvira falar de outro par... Nesse caso, ganhava-se livre acesso aos três mundos e...

-Certo, só para confirmar, a oferta era que você me beijava se eu pensasse melhor nessa ideia de pedir você para o Chefão...

-Isso.- Não é que Steve achasse que o Pai o entregaria logo para Tony, mas... ouvira sobre casos de anjos que eram chamados e Unidos sem explicação alguma, assim como ocorria com a maioria das missões, você devia só confiar na vontade do Pai... e realmente ele fazia boas combinações...talvez estivesse temendo que Tony fosse mesmo feito para ele.

-Ok.- Tony estendeu a mão para o outro apertar.

Steve aceitou a mão dele e foi pego de surpresa quando foi puxado e beijado. Demorou um pouco para o loiro reagir e relaxar, fechando os olhos. Era estranho, mas não desagradável. Tudo o que sentia era a boca do outro e se arrepiou até as penas das asas quando Tony terminou traçando os lábios do loiro com a língua.

Ele levou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos, temendo o que veria nos olhos do outro e o que Tony veria nos seus. Quando enfim o fez, viu-o com uma expressão pensativa.

-Obrigado, Steve, isso me fez pensar melhor. – ele deu alguns passos em direção a porta e pegou no trinco.- Agora eu com certeza preciso pedir você para mim! Até!- ele acenou e entrou correndo porta à dentro. Steve tentou reagir, todavia, a porta já havia fechado.

Se ele pudesse realmente matar... Tony seria o primeiro e último da lista.

**The End?**

*Sim, isso foi uma referencia a poesia da geração romântica do mal do século, só porque meu lado nerd ta com saudade das aulas de literatura  
**Meu lado romântica incurável não conseguiu evitar. I regret nothing


End file.
